From the beginning!
by Soltierre
Summary: Klavier Gavin, a rock star slash prosecutor. Ema Skye, homicide detective slash science fanatic. Two seemingly different people bound by the red string of fate. What could possibly happen?
1. Prologue pt 1

**From the beginning!  
**_A story between a fop and a science nut_

_Klavier Gavin, a rock star slash prosecutor. Ema Skye, homicide detective slash science fanatic. Two seemingly different people bound by the red string of fate. How did they end up together? What sort of predicament occur for the two to be hopelessly in-love with each other? I present to you my take on their relationship._

H-hiya. Dis be Soltierre's first story written here on FF. Soltierre's been a hard shipper of KlavierxEma and is sad that this couple doesn't get much love :c Anyways! English is not Soltierre's main language, sincerest apologies if there had been any spelling or grammatical errors. Constructive criticism is welcome and flames will be tolerated to an extent.

**Soltierre is also looking for a Beta. Anyone up for it? Pretty please? I have cookies? :DD**

If anyone is interested about the timeline which the story started, it's three days before the events of Rise from the Ashes. Klavier's sixteen and Ema's also sixteen. W-well, I know Klavier's supposed to be fifteen, but I'm having trouble seeing them together with Ema as the older one in the relationship. But it's not much of a difference, hope anyone doesn't mind ;w;

I've rambled on for long enough, onwards to the story!

* * *

Guten tag, mein dear readers! The name's Klavier Gavin; Sixteen years of age, hailing from Germany, and also an aspiring rock star and lawyer—not to mention a romantic at heart. I am here with mein bruder, Kristoph, en route to Los Angeles from Germany. My brother is moving his office there, and I am planning to work along with him right after I become a prosecutor. Kristoph is a Defense Attorney, and I am going to be a prosecutor; quite fitting, ja?

_"Klavier,"_ Kristoph looked up sideways from his book.

_"Ja, bruder?"_

_"Stop spacing out, the plane is about to land,"_

_"Ah—you're right! I can see LA's skyline from here,"_

The plane landed and made its full stop; me and Kristoph went off the plane and walked towards the baggage carousel. I am only meant to stay here in Los Angeles for three days, so perhaps you could say that this is a vacation… to familiarize myself of the surroundings of my future workplace.

"Klavier, wait here and I'll fetch us a cab," with that, Kristoph left me alone momentarily in the bench along with our baggage. Kristoph is taking longer than what I had expected and I found myself bored. What can I say, I dislike being idle.

I was staring at the sight outside of the airport, I marveled at the passengers going in and out of those airplanes. Different lives, different agendas as to why do they have to cross countries. Perhaps like me, just wanting to have a vacation? Work-related like Kristoph? Migrating? Who knows? Or maybe… they are in pursuit of passion?

_"Ah, so this is how planes take off! Computing for the air pressure and possible turbulences one might experience in the ride, I expect scientifically speaking... that I'll be throwing up more than seven times in the ride,"_

Quite the motion sickness we have, fraulein. I was quite surprised of the sudden burst of science ringing through my ears. The source of the voice came from beside the bench I'm sitting on. I took a closer look of the smart fraulein who seemed to have caught my attention.

The girl had long chestnut brown hair partly tied in a bun, green emerald-like eyes that seemed to sparkle, wearing that enthusiastic lop-sided smile, looked about my age and quite shorter than me. She was wearing what looked like a lab coat adorned with various pins, and underneath it, is what I guess to be her school uniform; blue blouse with a pink undershirt, a red ribbon around her collar and a blue checkered skirt. But what struck me peculiar was that lab coat. I wonder why she's wearing that…

_"Um,"_

Is she a scientist?

_"Uhh, sir?"_

Nein, isn't she too young to be working to be a scientist?

_"E-excuse me…"_

Did she get out from a lab and forgot to take it off?

_"Err,"_

Cosplay?

_"D-do you need something from me…?"_

Fetish?

_"S-sir…?"_ A WILD FRAULEIN APPEARED

_"**Ach**!"_ I almost had a heart attack! Who wouldn't be surprised if someone just bent over and inched in closer to invade some personal space while you're thinking—

Hold on, was I… staring at her?

_"Ah—My apologies fraulein. I seemed to be a little distracted and spaced out. Can I help you?"_

_"My name's not f-froy-layn! I thought you're the one who needed something from me,"_

_"It's nothing, really. Pardon me for that. I was just waiting for my brother, I just happened to look around the area for anything interesting"_ w-what did I just say to a lady?

_"Interesting? Me? It's the lab coat, isn't it?"_ she smirked and crossed her arms.

_"E-err, ja,"_ for some odd reason, I realized I was stumbling over my words. Cool, Klavier. Cooool.

_"Well if you must know, I am aspiring to be a scientist"_

I swear I saw a glint in her eyes. She must be very passionate about science.

_"Noble and inspiring, fraulein. I admire women like you,"_

_"Thanks!"_ she then flashed a smile in my direction.

_"So, what brings you here?"_ I interjected.

_"Well, logically speaking…"_ logically speaking?

_"I'm here to wait for my sister. She's coming home from Europe,"_

_"And you,"_ I was about to say something

_"I take it that you are of German heritage, yes?"_

_"Ja, fraulein. Impressive observation,"_

_"Scientifically speaking, it's not that impressive. You just happened to mix in German in your speech. Not to mention you don't look like you're from here either,"_

I chuckled, _"I think you'd make a great scientist, fraulein,"_

_"I-it's not a big deal!"_ She fidgeted from her spot.

_"A-anyway! I have to go! See you around!"_

_"Already? I see… In that case, Auf wiederhersen, fraulein!"_

With that, she left. Interesting person, I must say. That smile of hers is so radiant, I can't help but smile back. That glint of passion in her eyes is powerful enough for anyone to see how happy she is at what she's doing. I want to be like that, doing something and be happy about it on a regular basis. Which is why I'm trying to rise to fame with my band, and be an ally of justice at the same time, my pursuit to happiness is just a bar exam away.

_"My apologies if I took more time, Klavier,"_

I didn't even notice Kristoph arriving, nor did I notice the time until the girl arrived.

_"Ah—then, shall we go?"_

The ride towards the hotel was pretty lengthy. The main streets of LA are quite busy compared to my hometown. It was wide and peaceful at Germany where it isn't a major city. You could say that the place reminds any person of a rural area. However, that will all change when I'll be moving here with Kristoph to work here. Besides, I'll be travelling often once my band rises to fame.

_"We're here, get your things now and let's head out to our room"_ Kristoph ordered.

Wordlessly, I followed suit and got out of the cab. Looking up, I could see a high-rise building modeled to cater those who had the luxury of money and at the same time, looking for a temporary place to stay. Typical of mein bruder, always wanting the best at anything. After all the necessary negotiations, we found ourselves in a fully-furnished room with a Victorian motif. Personally, I would have preferred a simple room with all the necessities and not as gaudy as this one.

_"Klavier, I'll be heading out for a while to make arrangements for the office. I left some money in this country's currency in case you want to eat. I'll be gone until dinner, you're free to roam the area until then,"_ I could have sworn I lit up a little knowing that I could explore.

_"Alright then,"_ I then grabbed the money and headed out for the door.

_"Don't you cause trouble now,"_ Kristoph warned.

_"Aww c'mon bruder, don't you trust me?"_ I said in mock hurt.

_"No. Looking back at how much of a trouble-maker you were, I find it challenging to trust your antics,_" Hey! _"Run along now,"_

_"Haha, I'll be seeing you later then, auf wiedersehen!"_ With that, I closed the door, brisk-walked towards the elevator and happily ran outside. Sometimes I could be as childish as a kid in elementary.

Compared to the stuffy atmosphere in that hotel, being outside feels refreshing especially when you've just arrived from a long plane ride. The sunlight wasn't too strong, I could feel a light wind, and it's only 10 am. Perfect weather for exploring, ja?

I started walking from the hotel outskirts and aimed for the urban part of town. I have no particular place to go to, I'll just go where my feet takes me—anywhere. Moments later I found myself in what looked like a small park. I could see a huge fountain and food stalls surrounding the area. Children playing about, couples spending time, families bonding together; this place is well-decorated with so many people it feels refreshing. I took a seat in the edge of the fountain and admired the surroundings. While contemplating on what to do next, I heard a familiar voice from a distance beside me…

_"So what exactly does your dog look like?"_ Where have I heard that voice…?

_"*sniff* p-peachy is a hairy brown dog,"_ Sounded like a boy crying.

_"I see, might I know Peachy's dog breed?"_

_"Bread? *sniffle* Peachy's not a pastry!_" I chuckled from the kid's little mix-up.

_"Ah—I meant what sort of dog is Peachy? A poodle? Labrador? A German Shepard?"_

_"Oh, umm… *sniff* she's a Terrier,"_

I glanced to my side and sighted a familiar lab coat. Trailing my sight upwards, I saw the long brown hair of the wearer. Why, it's the scientist fraulein from earlier!

_"Aw darn, I wonder what a Terrier looks like… anyway! I'll look for your dog, kiddo! Go home and wait for me, okay?"_ she then flashed a reassuring smile to the distressed boy.

The boy blushed a little and started returning her smile_ "Y-yes! Thank you so much, Ema!"_ The boy then ran off, leaving the fraulein in quite a small predicament.

_"So, the fraulein scientist is called Ema?"_

She whirled behind and offered a surprised look at me_ "Huh—oh, it's the German guy from the airport, erm…?"_

_"Klavier. Just call me that, fraulein,"_ Ema then took her notebook and wrote something. Did she write my name or something? Odd quirk, but a little cute._ "I can't help but overhear your conversation with that boy; I believe you're looking for a brown terrier named 'Peachy', correct?"_

She fidgeted on her spot, looked down and pouted _"Y-yeah, I suppose you also heard the part that I don't know how a terrier looks like,"_

_"I did. Though I happened to be aware of how said dog looks like,"_ she lit up and looked at me straight in the eye _"I may be able to be of assistance to you, fraulein."_

_"R-really? Then could you tell me—"_

_"Nein, perhaps it would be better if I come with you in looking for Peachy, of course, if fraulein scientist wouldn't mind…"_

_"What, are you sure? I can't possibly bother you…"_

I paused and thought. She'll be uncomfortable if a stranger just suddenly offers her help. Well then,_ "In that case, I propose a deal,"_

She perked up and raised a brow at me. _"I'm listening,"_

_"How about I help you look for Peachy, in return, you shall tour me around town. I suppose you live in this town, ja?"_

_"That I do. Is that it?"_ She tilted her head on the side, seemingly at disbelief that it's all I'm asking for.

_"Ja! So do we have a deal?"_ I lifted my hand expecting a handshake from her.

_"Deal!"_ She beamed and took my hand in agreement.

With that, our little hunt commences.

* * *

So, um... how did it go? Reviews are much appreciated! OwOb


	2. Prologue pt 2

H-hi. *fidgets* Thank you for my first two reviewers, **Turnabout Writer** and** Atroquinine Deadly!** *confetti*  
I'll try my best to improve for you guys! 3

Oh and, this is the second prologue, which is basically the first prologue, but with Ema's POV. Lots of things are different from the former, I just wanted to give you guys an idea of how I portray Ema with her thoughts and actions. I have this compelling feeling to re-do prologue 1, since this is a bit longer and I was more comfortable at writing Ema. Perhaps I lack some male perception, but I'll try to learn more! So please, bear with me a little for my incompetence ;w;

And regarding the releases, I'll probably update as much as I can, but not on a consistent basis since the second semester's coming up and I felt the semestral break flew by at the speed of light T3T I might update fast or slow or both (how, I have no idea). But I WILL finish this! After all, you can't be a great writer if you don't have any experience, ja? XDD

Without any further ado, onwards with the story~!

* * *

"_Whoa, that looks scary,"_

I watched the plane lift off from the ground. What if I was riding there? I think I'd go dizzy the moment the plane moves. My sister said I'll be studying in France after I finish high school, I wonder how will I even last in that ride…?

Ah—hi there. My name's Ema Skye! I'm sixteen years old, a high school student and an aspiring forensic scientist. We're here at the airport waiting for my sister, Lana Skye, from her trip to England. It's been a week since she left and I've missed her so much. You see, our parents passed on when I was a kid. We don't have any relatives to hold on to, so we only have each other to fend for ourselves. Lana became my mom and my dad at the same time; she works as the chief prosecutor here in the area. My sister has always been so cheerful despite the situation, and I really love her for that.

So even with a week without her, I miss her so much.

But seriously—she rides that… thing? That huge hunk of a metal death trap? I honestly can't imagine myself surviving a ride without freaking out or throwing up or both. I took out my notebook and stared at the modern marvel once more, vaguely remembering what I've read about physics and estimating figures to give me an idea of the kinematic energy behind all this.

I watched a plane that's starting to move and observed it, anticipating for the take off—the one scary part of the ride. The part with the wheels started to lift, I looked at the machine and saw the whole thing actually hovering up the air and gradually start to fly. Ah! Bernoulli's Principle, I see! In that case,

"_Ah, so this is how planes take off! Computing for the air pressure and possible turbulences one might experience in the ride, I expect scientifically speaking... that I'll be throwing up more than seven times in the ride,"_

Damn, quite a lot. I've never been good at long transportation. I've had my share of motion sickness from that one motorcycle ride when I was in middle school. Since then, I've never been so keen on speedy and lengthy movement I'm not very familiar with.

Sighing, I put my notebook back and turned around. I've had enough with these things. Lana, what's taking you so long?

It was then I noticed someone looking towards my direction. It was a guy… perhaps around my age? He had unusual platinum blonde hair and tan skin. He was wearing a black dress shirt that's two or three buttons open, black cargo pants and, um… are those combat boots? I also noticed earrings, rings, and a necklace with a 'G' on it. Kind of reminds you of a pimp. Weird. And not to mention gaudy. Weird AND gaudy. And the excessive jewelry doesn't help bring down the gaudiness meter either. But that 'G' necklace looks cool. Actually, he looks cool overall.

What is he doing here, anyway? What is HE doing staring at me? I looked behind me and see nothing totally interesting, so logically speaking; he must be really looking at me! Do I have something on my face? Anything that's strikingly odd?

Dunno what came to me, but I found myself talking towards him. He didn't seem to flinch and he still kept looking at me.

I awkwardly blurted out an _"Um,"_

Real smooth, Ema. He ignored me. Well, I didn't really say anything,

"_Uhh… sir?"_ I think he's too young to be called 'sir'. Reaaaal flawless.

"_E-excuse me…"_ No response.

"_Err…"_ Err isn't exactly a legit response. Genius, Ema.

"_D-do you need something from me…?"_ No, really? Can't I think of a better inquiry? I'm making it sound like he's being creepy or something.

Actually, he is.

That's it, I'll be more direct! I took three full strides in his direction and crouched down in front of his sitting figure, _"S-sir…?"_

"_Ach!"_

Achievement unlocked: snapped the weird-and-gaudy-but-pretty-cool guy out of it.

But then again, when I think about it, the way I got his attention was a bit too much. I practically shoved my face right in front of him with some sort of idiotic expression on my face. Hey, I can't help it. Based from his reaction he was actually spacing out, logically speaking.

"_Ah—My apologies fraulein. I seemed to be a little distracted and spaced out. Can I help you?"_ I watched him stumble around from the way he said it. Also, I kind of detect a different accent… and hold on. What's a 'froy-layn'? It sounded kind of delicious.

"_My name's not f-froy-layn! I thought you're the one who needed something from me,"_ It really would help if I'm not stumbling around my words like him.

"_It's nothing, really. Pardon me for that. I was just waiting for my brother, I just happened to look around the area for anything interesting"_ what.

Interesting, eh? Oh. Figures, I'm wearing a frickin' lab coat. Maybe he thought I was a doctor or something, heh. _"Interesting? Me? It's the lab coat, isn't it?"_

"_E-err, ja."_ I thought 'Err' isn't exactly a legit response? Well, he did say yes, I think.

But my question stands, what's a _'froy-layn'_?

Well, whatever. _"Well if you must know, I am aspiring to be a scientist"_ I huffed and flashed a smirk in his direction. Haughty little me, eh?

"_Noble and inspiring, fraulein. I admire women like you,"_ eh? Not… weird? My classmates have always found it odd to have a science nut in the class, thus branded a nerd. But noble and inspiring… I can't help but smile. Perhaps the biggest smile I've given to anyone today.

"_Thanks!"_ the guy gave me a surprised look and smiled back.

"_So, what brings you here?"_ hm. Well, he's pretty nice.

"_Well, logically speaking… I'm here to wait for my sister. She's coming home from Europe,"_ speaking of Europe, I've been observing his accent of his since a while ago. Perhaps it's…

"_And you,"_ I paused, _"I take it that you are of German heritage, yes?"_

He deadpanned and grinned, _"Ja, fraulein. Impressive observation,"_

"_Scientifically speaking, it's not that impressive. You just happened to mix in German in your speech. Not to mention you don't look like you're from here either,"_ I lied. I still have no idea what language 'froy-layn' is, nor its meaning. Besides, I became familiar with the accent because of a certain prosecutor friend of my sister who carries a whip. Pretty scary.

He laughed a little; I take it that I was right _"I think you'd make a great scientist, fraulein,"_

What the heck do I respond to tha—AH! Sis! A wild Lana appeared! Awesome timing!

"_A-anyway! I have to go! See you around!"_ I turned on my heel and faced towards Lana. I honestly don't know how to respond to him. I didn't even bother to bid the guy farewell properly. Ema Skye, full-fledged genius of grace and tactfulness.

Before I could run away from the awkwardness, he stood up and looked at me. Damn, he's tall, _"Already? I see… In that case, Auf wiedersehen, fraulein!"_ he grinned and waved at me.

With that, I walked—no, ran towards Lana and basically glomped at her. I don't know what the heck just happened, but boy, I feel weird and my face is warm.

"_H-hey! It's not like I was gone for a year or something. Did you miss me that much?" _the half-strangled Lana cried.

I instantly let go, _"I'm sorry, it's just—"_

"_Nah, no worries. Shall we head home now? I still have lots of work to do today"_

Eh? Didn't she just arrive here? What's up with the hurrying? _"Excuse me, what? You're still going to work? But you just arrived from England for work! Can't that wait until tomorrow when you've rested?"_

She chuckled, _"I'm afraid not. But hey, you could lighten my workload by bringing this tea set to the orphanage. Would save me a lot of time,"_ she smirked at me.

"_Nice try, but fine. I guess I can drop by and say hi to the kids" _Ah yes, I'm a sucker for my sister.

She gave a light-hearted laugh and patted me on the head, _"Haha, good girl! In return, I'll take you out to dinner tonight. Just be home before 8, okay?"_

* * *

"_Okaaaaay,"_ with that, we walked out of the airport and hailed a cab. I dropped off near the orphanage and Lana handed me the tea set. I see the taxi off and went straight the orphanage. The caretaker for the orphanage was the one who took care of me while Lana was studying herself off during her time in Law school, so she was kind of our second father.

"_Chase! Hey, old geezer! I have something for ya from Lana!"_ I barged into the orphanage. Upon entrance, I was greeted by lots of kids of various ages. Some of them are toddlers and some are already in elementary school.

"_Ema! Play with us!"_

"_Emaaaaaa! Tutor me in math!"_

"_Ema! Teach me that trick about static electricity again!"_

"_Ema, come play dolls with us!"_

"_Emaaaaaa~!"_

Amidst of all the chaos, the caretaker showed up. That guy with messy orange hair with hair clips is called Chase. He also wears a purple apron of all things. Well, not exactly a snide remark if it's coming from a girl in high school who wears a lab coat all the time.

"_Hey, Ema. Lana's back already?" _This is Chase, the 35 year-old caretaker. You could tell by his lazy tone and lanky posture. But he's a good guy; he took care of me when Lana isn't around. Despite becoming a legit geezer in a matter of time, he's a hit with the ladies; old and young alike.

"_Yup! But she went straight to work after she arrived. Here, a present from her,"_ I handed out the tea set to Chase.

"_Busy as always,"_ he yawned_, "By the way,"_

"_Hm?"_ I raised my brow at him.

"_Could you look for Jim? I can't seem to find him, the last time I saw the kid was when he asked my permission to walk Peachy out,"_

"_Who's Peachy?"_ I tilted my head to the side from hearing an unfamiliar name.

"_A dog he picked up yesterday,"_

"_Oh. I see… have you ever tried, I dunno, actually looking for Jim?"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Knowing how much of a lazy old guy you are, how should I know if you could still walk outside without a nearby chair for more than five steps; so, did you really look for Jim?"_

"_What—of course I have, you cheeky little nerd!"_ his arms reached for my hair and messed it up.

"_Hey, stop that!"_ he then started to tickle me in the neck—AH darn, no!

"_AAAAAHHHH—! OKAY, OKAY! I give! I'll look for Jim!"_

"_You just had to be so clever on me, eh?"_ ARGH STOOOOP

"_Aw c'mon—hahahaha, I'll go look for Jim, really—AAAHHH not there!"_

NOT MY NEEEECK! _"And?"_

"_I won't emphasize about your laziness and your age—AAAAHH STOOOP! HAHAHA— I'm sorry, I giiiiive! I won't—haha, tease you anymore—haha—so stooooop!"_ and then he did. This guy knows torture.

"_Good, I'll see you later then" _then Chase just walked away with me clutching on my stomach and still trying to catch my breath.

I bid the kids goodbye and stepped out from the orphanage. Walking the dog, eh? Logically speaking, the possible places he could be might be the park, downtown, or by Gourdy Lake—which technically, is also a park. I chose the first option and headed straight there.

I walked through the park entrance and the most strikingly noticeable thing was the big fountain that situated at the center of the park. Oh, and there he is, sitting at the edge of the fountain, but not a dog in sight.

"_Jim, hey!"_ I called him out, he looked up, but he looked sad.

"_Hi, Ema…"_ oh dear.

"_Jim…! What's the matter?"_

"_Peachy—she…"_ Jim started whimpering.

"_Peachy, your new dog?"_ he nodded.

"_S-she's…" _he started to tear up. Oh no, oh no, oh no—

"_Yes…?"_ I inched closer and put my hands on his shoulders

"_Peachy is…"_ oh god,

"_PEACHY IS GONE! WAAAAAAAH!"_ he started to wail! Calm down, Ema. Calmly fix the situation,

"_Sshh, it's fine!"_ I hugged Jim and rubbed his back.

I then faced Jim straight on, _"Stop crying, or else we wouldn't find Peachy!"_

"_*sniff* b-but… *whimper*"_

"_Don't worry, I'll find Peachy for you! So calm down for now, please?"_ I smiled at him softly, hopefully making him stop crying.

"…_okay."_ Phew! So far so good, Ema! Now for the difficult part…

"_So what exactly does your dog look like?"_

"_*sniff* p-peachy is a hairy brown dog,"_ I took my notebook and wrote it down. But only having those characteristics is a bit vague…

Oh, this might help! _"I see, might I know Peachy's dog breed?"_

_ "Bread? *sniffle* Peachy's not a pastry!"_ nice Ema, expect an 8 year old kid to know what breed an animal is.

_"Ah—I meant what sort of dog is Peachy? A poodle? Labrador? A German Shepard?"_ Please, let him at least know that!

_ "Oh, umm… *sniff* she's a Terrier,"_ thank goodness!

Hold on, I have no clue what sort of distinction a Terrier has. Argh, Ema!

I guess that'll make do! I'll somehow find that out and hopefully find Peachy, _"Aw darn, I wonder what a Terrier looks like… anyway! I'll look for your dog, kiddo! Go home and wait for me, okay?"_

_ "Y-yes! Thank you so much, Ema!"_ with that, Jim ran back to the orphanage. But damn, where do I start…?

_"So, the fraulein scientist is called Ema?"_ ah! That froy-layn word again!

I turned around to find the same person I met at the airport, _"Huh—oh, it's the German guy from the airport, erm…?"_ might as well know his name.

"_Klavier. Just call me that, fraulein,"_ Right. Klavier. Odd name, better write it in my handy-dandy notebook! _"I can't help but overhear your conversation with that boy; I believe you're looking for a brown terrier named 'Peachy', correct?"_

Aww shoot, he heard that? _"Y-yeah, I suppose you also heard the part that I don't know how a terrier looks like,"_ it's a little embarrassing to have someone see get frustrated…

_"I did."_ He paused_, "Though I happened to be aware of how said dog looks like," _wait, what?

I then looked at Klavier straight on_, "I may be able to be of assistance to you, fraulein."_

_ "R-really? Then could you tell me—"_

_"Nein, perhaps it would be better if I come with you in looking for Peachy, of course, if fraulein scientist wouldn't mind…"_ No way, this guy's too nice!

_"What, are you sure? I can't possibly bother you…"_

But then again, that's a little suspicious. A total stranger offering a little girl some help, that is. It looks as though he read my mind and paused for a moment before an idea bulb flashed above his head _"In that case, I propose a deal,"_

I knew it! Please let it be easy! _"I'm listening,"_

_ "How about I help you look for Peachy, in return, you shall tour me around town. I suppose you live in this town, ja?"_

Eh, that's it! Easy as pi! _"That I do. Is that it?"_

_ "Ja! So do we have a deal?"_ he lifted his hand for a handshake

Well, why not? Since he seems nice, then, _"Deal!"_

With that, our quest to find Peachy the Terrier starts.

Though I still don't know what the heck a _'froy-layn'_ is.

* * *

HEEEEYAAAAA. I kind of noticed after re-reading the prologue 1 for the nth time, I forgot something...** I DIDN'T HAVE KLAVIER EXPLAIN WHAT FRAULEIN IS**- AAAAAAAAAHHHH!

So yes, sorry for the conflicting details uwu I'll try to be more careful next time.

The next release should be the chapter proper, so no more prologues! (no, really? You don't saaay.)

**Imma bribe y'all with cookies for review. Don't judge me.** *places warm plate of chocolate chip cookies*  
Don't like chocolate? Here. *places jar of pudding here*

**jk. Reviews are much appreciated! 3** *still places more treats at nearby table*


End file.
